Caprishia
Caprishia was a Human colony world located in the Inner Rim territories and the capital of the Peruvian Sector. Caprishia was the hub of commerce and government within the sector and the Engstrom Trust, often viewed as the capital planet of the whole Trust. After the unification of the Peruvian Sector as the Engstrom Trust, Caprishia flourished as a center for commerce, culture, and technology. The world was originally colonized by humans during the great expansion period of the Republic. Caprishia grew into a very anti non-human world, especially under Imperial rule during the time of the Galactic Empire. The planet's society and government was heavily influenced by the corporate giant, Brodic Ares. Geography The planet of Caprishia was once a lush, blue and green world with large seas and even larger continents. The planet’s overall climate could be called moderate, especially around the equatorial areas. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, Caprishia had nearly become a ecumenopolis, with a large portion of the planet covered by cityscape. History Colonized by humans during the Great Manifest Period of the Galactic Republic, Caprishia quickly flourished with a steady flow of interstellar traffic from the Colony Regions and the Core Worlds, due in part to the discovery of resources on neighboring worlds. Due to it's early settlement, prior to some of the other Inner Rim worlds, Caprishia maintained a lofty attitude, similar to the worlds in the Colonies Region, almost Core-like. Caprishia quickly grew into a center of commerce, with several corporations setting up facilities on the planet. In an effort to maintain the planet as a center for humans in the Peruvian Sector and the Engstrom Trust, Caprishia out-sourced many of their industrial needs to surrounding worlds, often under slave-labor practices. This allowed Caprishia to maintain a strong eco-system and prevented large-scale pollution. Business on Caprishia tended to be more commercial, which saw corporate interests gain substantial financial profits. Military Power With the backing of corporate interests, the Caprishian Defenses were bolstered to near extreme proportions during it's early days. With the initial threat of the Argent Imperium and the Gallenti Freehold attempting to claim territory near Caprishia and the Engstrom Conflict with the Antrixian Commonwealth, the Caprishian Defenses were further bolstered and spread to neighboring worlds. During the Great Galactic War, Caprishia and the rest of the Peruvian Sector was a hot bed of skrimishes between Republic forces and the Sith Imperial forces. Although some of the surrounding worlds were occupied by Sith forces, Caprishia managed to hold off all assaults against them and aided in liberating the neighboring worlds. Even after the Republic began to dissolve their miltary, Caprishia held on to a strong defense force. At the opening of the Clone Wars, Caprishian forces were one of the most ready units to come into play within the Inner Rim sectors surrounding the Peruvian Sector. With the augmentation of Republic forces, the Peruvian Sector managed to repel all CIS incursions. During the days of the Galactic Empire, the Caprishian Defense Agency was the prominent force within the Engstrom Trust, backed strongly by the Imperials. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Temperate Atmosphere: Type I Hydrosphere: Moderate Gravity: Standard Terrain: Plains, Mountains, Oceans Length of Day: 25 standard hours Length of Year: 328 local days Sapient Species: Humans, Salarian, Turians, T’sa, various Starport: Imperial Class Population: 12.8 Billion Planet Function: Homeworld, Colony Government: Senate, Imperial Moff Tech Level: Space Major Exports: Tech, Starships, Weapons Major Imports: Foodstuffs, Raw Materials System: Capis Star: Capar I Category:Planets